The instant invention relates generally to roller skates and specifically it relates to an improved roller skate.
Numerous roller skates have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to include a plurality of wheels longitudinally positioned therealong. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 954,993 to Peters; 2,168,820 to Edstrom and 3,901,520 to McMahan all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.